The Students of Konoha
by CrazyHinata
Summary: At the high school in Naruto's village there is never a dull moment. The gang now must face new challanges and battles that range from life threatening fights to cafateria meatloaf and calculus homework. Will They Survive? Come see!
1. The Jacket

**The Students of Konoha**

**Chapter 1: The Jacket**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it… I'd be all, "Yay, I own an anime/manga! Go me!" **

**A/N: This is just for fun… The idea struck me you see.**

"Hinata! It's me, come on we're gonna miss the bus!" A certain blonde ninja yelled at the oak door.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, I couldn't find my jacket," The blue haired girl said as she opened the door.

"It's ok, let's go!" He practically screamed. The hyper active ninja grabbed his now girlfriend's hand and they ran towards the bus stop. As they got to the stop the bus pulled up. The two got on the bus and took a seat in front of Sasuke and Sakura. For the first time that morning Naruto noticed something different about Hinata.

"Hinata, why are you wearing blue jeans?" he asked her.

"O-oh I-I just… They are comfortable. And since I moved into my apartment I thought I could use a… a change," She replied blushing.

"They look nice. But you really shouldn't wear that jacket so much. You look fine with out it. What are you hiding anyway?" He asked.

The girl simply blinked her lavender eyes and shook her head as the bus pulled up to the high school. As the students got off the bus Sakura came up to the couple and grinned widely at them.

"Hey guys! Hinata, nice jeans," She greeted happily. Hinata smiled and waved good bye to Naruto as she went to her locker. Tenten was already waiting there with Ino. Hinata knew Tenten as Neji's team mate, so it wasn't hard to greet her. However, Ino was Sakura's friend/ rival and Hinata had never really talked to her.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" Tenten asked shaking the hair out of her eyes.

"Nothing really," Sakura replied. The girls all complimented one another on their jeans or skirts and their t-shirts or blouses. Except Hinata, because she was still adjusting to the idea of revealing what she always hid under her jacket.

Finally Hinata couldn't take it any longer. The boys were coming around the corner and the girls wouldn't stop talking and squealing. "Hey girls," Shino said. They all waved and said hello. The bell would ring in two minutes. It was now or never.

"Guys, I have an announcement," Hinata said making Shino, Kiba, Ino, Neji, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, and even Sasuke look at her. She shivered from the certain attention.

"I-I don't want to wear my jacket any more," She said. They all just stared at her. She could have sworn she saw Sasuke stifle a laugh. This made her angry. Hinata didn't get angry often, but when she did it was very bad. To prove her point she unzipped her jacket, took it off, waved it at everybody, and shoved it into her locker, slamming it shut for good measure.

"Oh…my… gosh," were the words everyone but Neji and Sasuke said. Sasuke just looked at her confused while Neji suppressed at grin at his cousin's sudden boldness.

They students just stared at the Slipknot t-shirt in awe. "You…you like metal?" Sakura finally managed.

"Yes, I'm a head banging metal fiend!" Hinata…yelled...loudly.

She then plastered this silly grin on her face, which scared everyone. The group looked to Neji for conformation.

"It's true. I've had to tell her to turn down her music before," he said shaking his head. They were quiet for a few seconds before everyone finally let it sink it.

"Well, I think it's really awesome of you to tell us," Naruto tried as he put his arm around her waist. The warning bell rang and the students started to walk to their classes when suddenly Naruto said, "Hinata, didn't you forget your books?"

"Damn," she said.

---

So, I know that she's way out of character, but that's why it is funny… I mean come one… you just know she likes metal… she's just shy to hide it!—ok maybe not… but anyway tell me what you think…….

Oh… and these chapters are more like episodes… I won't always pick up with a certain person!

Later


	2. The Great and Powerful Hyuuga

**The Students of Konoha Chapter 2**: **The Great and Powerful Hyuuga**

**A/N: I know it has been forever, but I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! **

The school bell rang loudly through out the grounds of the school.All the students were walking to class. That is, All students except for Hyuuga, Neji; Uchiha, Sasuke; and a large number of fan girls. The two males were currently hiding behind a dumpster, crouched on their knees and holing kunai at the ready.

Needless to say, these two brave and powerful ninja were scared out of their minds.

"I loathe fan girls," Neji whispered suddenly. Sasuke nodded, a looked mixed with terror and boredom on his face. The two had been desperately trying to out run the mob all day. It was around noon, and they were getting hungry.

"I wonder what Hiashi would do in this situation..." Neji thought aloud.

"Well, he would probably seal off all of their chakra points. As for my only living relative, he would simply kill them," Sasuke said matter of factly.

"You are right. However, We cannot kill the girls in school. We would have to wait, and then it would be useless, beacuase they will have given up by then," Neji replied.

"Hn."

They sat in silence for awhile. Neji absently wondered what made the girls so stupid, that they didn't even think to check behind the dumpster. Soon, Sasuke began to twiddle his thumbs. His kunai was now long forgotten. Neji failed to see the light smirk playing about his lips before he began to tap his fingers. Neji had been flinching every time he heard a high pitch squeal of disdain.

"Sasuke, could you stop that?" Neji asked.

"Stop what?" Sasuke acted confused.

"That incessant tapping, it is annoying," Neji said flatly.

"Oh, sorry Dude," he said as he stopped tapping.

About two minutes later he began to hum the pink and the brain song.

Neji just stared at him for a moment. He decided to ignore the Uchiha and focus on escape. However, when Sasuke began singing the Barney Song, Neji was about to snap.

"Sasuke, stop singing."

"Why?"

"It's annoying, and we might be found if you don't shut up."

"But... Neji?"

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm bored."

The byakugan user just stared at the boy in amazement.

"Forgive me if I am not entertaining, Sasuke," Neji drawled sarcastically.

"Neji, look at your self! You are a member of one of the most imposing clans in the village, and you are cowering behind a dumpster!"

"You have no room to talk, you stupid ass."

"Yeah, well I am not a fearsome sophomore!"

"You know what, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You are right! I am stronger than them! Byakugan!" As he activated his blood line limit he waved at the 'meek' Uchiha and stepped out from behind the dumpster.

"I AM HYUUGA, NEJI. AND I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" he screamed triumphantly. Unfortunately for him, they thought the byakugan made him cuter and chased him.

Sasuke watched as the fifty girls chased the boy up a tree.

He shook his head and got up. As he reached the entrance to the school, he looked back at Neji and smirked.

"Idiot," he said as he congratulated himself on his great escape plan.

- **To be continued! **

Ok... so I hope you guys liked it... Tell me what you think...

-Later


End file.
